Together
by Niknakz93
Summary: Rose and Dimitri have some spare time on their hands. Senseless fluff and a trip to McDonalds. -Romitri-


**Just uh… senseless Romitri fluff and chicken nuggets. That is all.**

* * *

_"Rose where are we even going?"_

"Round the corner there and down a block." A grin spread across my face as I leaned over the dash. Next to me, hands on the steering wheel, Dimitri sighed lightly. He was probably getting frustrated with me, but he didn't let it show but for a few sighs. He hadn't even rolled his eyes once. Damn, wish I had that restraint.

I sat back in my seat as our destination appeared up ahead.

"McDonalds?" Dimitri said in disbelief. "Really?" He pulled into the drive thru, shaking his head a little. "When I said we could get food together, I meant at a restaurant."

"This _is _a restaurant," I tutted, leaning over him to roll down the window, sticking my head out the window and flashing the young woman a smile. "Hi. I'll have a Big Mac and a large chocolate milkshake." I cocked a brow at Dimitri before adding, "and he'll have a Happy Meal. Chicken nuggets."

"Roza-"

"And his drink, he'd like Pepsi. Or Coke. Whichever you have." I ducked my head back inside, pressing my lips swiftly to his cheek before saying, "you said you'd pay?"

Without a word, he rolled the car towards the next window, reaching into his pocket. "I meant for this to be romantic." He paid the cashier. "Not sat in a car with paper bags and… whatever's in a Happy Meal."

I gawped. "You've never… you're a virgin?"

"Rose you know fully well that's not true."

"You're a McDonalds virgin?"

"I don't… understand?" Dimitri was frowning lightly in confusement. I shook my head and nodded to the last window where our orders were. We drove forwards once more and he took them, passing them over to me. Instantly I dove into his Happy Meal box, saying aloud, "oooh, pencils. No toy though… what is this? I demand to go back and-" but I stopped, pouting as Dimitri put his foot on the gas. "Hey! I wanted my toy! Not pencils with no paper. This is an atrocity!"

"You chose the food, I'll choose the location we eat it at," Dimitri told me now, snagging the paper bags away and placing them on the back seat. My stomach rumbled for fries and milkshake.

We drove for ten minuets, the windows down and wind blowing through the car. It was so warm, the pinnacle of Summer. Dimitri's hair was loose, blowing around his face. At one point I leaned over and pressed my lips to his cheek like at the drive thru. I could feel his mouth twitch into a smile. It had been such a carefree day and I'd never seen him smile quite so much in a long time. First we'd been on duty, but then we were given the opportunity for maybe a few hours of freedom before returning. Despite the warm weather, he still had that duster on. How he hadn't roasted already, I had no idea. Maybe he had some super internal thermostat?

We arrived at a lake. How did he even know it was here? It was snug, hidden behind a thick set of trees. Dimitri turned off the engine before getting out. I followed suit, snagging the food and drink.

We walked over to a little wooden picnic table. Dimitri shrugged off that duster and lay it down next to him as he sat. Wow, he'd finally realized it was hot? I was in shorts and a t-shirt. But when we returned to work as guardians, I'd be back in black.

"So what's in this?" he sighed, pulling the Happy Meal box towards him along with the Pepsi. I stuck a straw into it as he did so, doing the same to my own milkshake while tearing open the Big Mac, sitting down opposite.

Dimitri's expression was priceless as he looked at the puzzles on the side of the cardboard. "This is for children."

"Oh hush and eat your Happy Meal." I blinked innocently, biting into my Big Mac. Dimitri shoved a chicken nugget into his mouth, and he liked it from what I saw. Success.

I picked up one of the pencils and started working at a puzzle on the side of the box. It was a maze with three entrances. I got it right first time without cheating.

And Dimitri was watching me, long dark brown strands of hair fluttering into his just as brown eyes. He looked deep in thought. I couldn't resist asking, "trying to figure out the mysteries of chicken nuggets?"

"No. I was just thinking about how beautiful you look when the sun is on you. It… makes your hair shine. Brings out the other colors."

A smile appeared upon my lips. I leaned forwards, snagging one of his chicken nuggets. "McDonalds is making you deep. Deeper than the Grand Canyon. Next time I'll let you have a McFluffy." I blinked before correcting myself. "McFlurry. Want to try my milkshake?"

He looked almost suspicious at that, but took it all the same. "Hey-!" I cried out a moment later. "Don't drink it all!" he held it away from me, such a playful smile about his lips. "You stole my chicken nuggets Roza. I'm merely taking what's mine."

"But Dimitri," I whined. A moment later I was out of my seat and moving around to hover over him. I stole it back, taking a long slurp. He'd drank most of it, urgh. I finished it off before he could take anymore. When I did, I took a seat upon his lap, stealing his last chicken nugget and popping it into my mouth before he could take it.

"All gone," I told him sweetly afterwards. Dimitri rolled his eyes. He actually rolled his eyes before saying in an exasperated tone that was so fake, "what am I going to eat now?" Those eyes wandered to the rest of my Big Mac and I instantly went, "oh no. That's mine. Don't you dare-"

He went for it. Fast but I still matched him, catching his wrist. My empty milkshake container went flying onto the grass as I laughed, protecting my food. Who would have thought McDonalds could turn a pair of badass guardians into children?

My Big Mac never made it to his lips as he snagged it, for I had crashed my lips to them. It was a dirty trick to distract him while I rescued my dinner, but it worked. The Big Mac was forgotten as we kissed. A hand slid around to my hips, thumb brushing the bare skin underneath my shirt as it was rucked up against his chest. The smallest of shivers crept down my spine. Memories, the kind that left you hot and flustered rose to the surface. Damn.

And then he pulled away, our foreheads resting against the others. "Nice try," Dimitri chuckled out. It was such a lovely sound, one I never got tired of hearing.

My phone was buzzing in my back pocket, ruining the moment. Our moment of freedom was already over. I didn't even need to answer it. With a sigh, I pressed a soft kiss to Dimitri's lips, muttering out against them, "up and at them Comrade. Time to head back to the ranch."

"You just couldn't resist that, could you?"

"I really couldn't." I stole another quick kiss from his lips before sliding off his lap and to my feet. As he tugged his duster back on, I took the opportunity to shove the leftover food into the Happy Meal box, causing Dimitri to ask "what are you doing?"

"Well I'm not letting this go to waste. I'll eat it all on the way back."

"Roza, you'll make yourself sick."

I shrugged at that, shoveling in a few fries. "It's McDonalds. That's acceptable."

Dimitri sighed in defeat. "On your own head, be it."

In one hand I held the Happy Meal box, but the other took Dimitri's hand, squeezing it gently. "I'm sorry for eating your chicken nuggets. But you did drink my milkshake."

He cocked a brow, staring down at me. "I seem to recall you ate my food before I even touched it. Plus you offered me some of your milkshake."

"Are we really arguing over chicken nuggets and milkshake?"

"I think we are."

As we got back into the car, I dived right back into the Happy Meal box, occasionally holding out a fry for Dimitri to take between his teeth and eat while he was driving.

If buying a Happy Meal had this effect on us, I'd have to buy one more often.

And a lifetime supply of chicken nuggets.


End file.
